Hidden emotions
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: Having realised his feelings- Kanda returns from his mission. Unknown to Kanda, Allen also has hidden feelings. AllenxKanda
1. Contemplation

This is my first story and I went through so many rubbers, changing it all and everything because of my friend yelling at me that it was fluff and all.

I hope you like it and if you don't, please tell me what I did wrong or what you didn't like, but anyway- enjoy!

* * *

A knock on the door brought Kanda back to consciousness.

He opened one eyelid and sighed heavily. He had just come back from a mission so he was even more exhausted than usual. Had no one noticed the sign on his door?

"Can I come in?"

Kanda groaned.

Damn beansprout. Anyone but him.

He was the last person Kanda wanted in his room right now. If he let him in, he could face a big problem getting him back out. What with the freakishly-huge-claw-for-a-left-arm thing.

Problems he did not want to think about. And then there was _that_.

He pushed these thoughts out of and called back to Allen.

"No. I'll come out." he said, dressing quickly and moving to lean on the doorframe, "What do you want beansprout?"

"It's Allen."

"Whatever beansprout."

Allen turned bright red.

This surprised Kanda who in turn went a deep shade of pink. _'Shit.'_ This Kanda didn't blush!

"Um…yeah. Komui asked to see you in his office." _This is ridiculous!_ Allen berated himself. It had all been Komui and Lavi's fault! They knew how he felt about Kanda. His feelings even surprised himself. It had all started when-

"Oh. Right. I'll go see him now then." Kanda's words broke Allen's train of thought.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Allen asked nervously. Damn, he should have kept his mouth shut.

Kanda didn't even have to bother replying. His glare said it all.

"OK. I'll go now." Allen squeaked as he rushed down the hall and out of sight.

Kanda exhaled loudly, making a few passers-by glance sideways at him. He ignored them and went back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Why? Why did it always end up like this? Everytime he tried to get closer to Allen he would accidentally snap.

_But it's better this way_ he thought.

He could imagine a hundred different scenarios, all of them showed Kanda being rejected, shunned and laughed at by Allen.

_It could never end well_ he repeated to himself. But that didn't change his feelings.

He remained in his room for another five minutes before remembering that Komui had asked for him. He quickly sprinted there, hoping that they weren't paying attention to the time and walked through the door.


	2. Komui's plan

Yay

Yay! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! You are all special. And also fantastic writers. (yes, I read your stories- they were amazing). I didn't use so many "ERASERS" this time (thank you Nella333!). And I didn't get yelled at so much either. But I hope you still find it enjoyable.

I forgot to say this before but- I don't own D-Gray Man **sob**

This was worse than anything Kanda could have imagined.

_All right_ Kanda admitted to himself, _it's not the worst. But it's damn close._

He had been assigned to another mission.

With beansprout.

He kind of knew it was coming. Ever since Komui had found out from Lavi (damn that bookman brat!) that he had feelings for Allen, Kanda's life at the Order had become unbearable.

_The next time he has that glint in his eye, I'm gonna kill him before he can do something stupid like this again,_ Kanda grumbled to himself.

"You say something Kanda?" Reever asked as he walked by, carrying an enormous pile of files and documents.

"Nothing." Kanda replied, "Just plotting Komui's demise."

"Heh." Reever chuckled, "Whatever. As long as it gets me out of overtime work."

"Mmm." Kanda mumbled. His mind had already wandered off into thoughts of exactly how he would kill Komui.

"…Kanda?"

Kanda was jolted out of his daze after hearing a strangely familiar voice say his name.

He looked up to find Allen in the seat next to him and Komui behind his desk.

_Out of slicing range_ Kanda noted.

"Okay!" Komui announced with a huge, and somewhat evil, grin plastered on his face. "We all know why we're here so let's just get into the details.

We've had word from our finders in Northern England that there have been sightings of an unusually shaped bear-figure. A few of the villagers have seen it and one villager claims to _be _it but we want you to investigate."

"Why aren't the finders investigating it?" Allen butted in.

"The all of the finders we sent to the village have disappeared. The last team we sent in managed to get their report to us before they too disappeared."

"Oh…" Allen's voice trailed off and a determined look settled on his face.

"We have supplied you with everything you need for the journey. You leave tomorrow morning."

An awkward silence seemed unavoidable when they boarded the train the following day.

There was no need to talk.

Neither of them felt compelled to anyway. They had nothing to talk about.

Allen finally broke the silence by thinking out loud.

"Do you think Komui booked separate rooms?"

Kanda choked.

"You alright?" Allen asked, concerned.

"Of course I am! Stupid Beansprout!" Kanda snapped.

"No need to be rude!" Allen yelled back, "I was worried!"

"Well don't be!" Kanda said as he stormed out of their compartment.

_Dammit!_ He was acting like a child.

He put on a stoic expression until he got into the toilet compartment.

Then he snapped.

Kanda let out every ghost haunting his mind.

His anger at himself for having feelings for Allen, his anger at Komui for being, well… Komui, and every other little stress he had on his shoulders.

It wasn't until he saw the smashed up sink that he realised he had been taking out his anger _physically_ onto the cramped bathroom space.

_Aw, shit._

He walked back to the compartment, trying to ignore the stunned onlookers.

Allen eyed the swordsman warily as he moved to sit by the window.

After studying him for a moment, Allen relaxed.

He was relatively certain that Kanda would rather stare moodily out the window than start another fight.

The uncomfortable atmosphere remained until they arrived at their station, where they soon discovered exactly how evil Komui could be.


	3. Fools

When they arrived at the hotel, they got their answer.

"Room 312 for the exorcists." the Bellboy called out.

"One room?"

"Yes. That was all Mr. Komui booked." _Komui is so dead when I get back_ both exorcists though at the same time.

After settling into the room and more thoughts of murder, they noticed the bed.

It was a King-sized bed.

ONE.

"You get the couch beansprout."

"Over my dead body!" Allen retaliated.

"Gladly."

Another fight ensued. Only stopping when the realised a vital fact.

There was no couch.

Shit. Komui was **so** dead.

"I shotgun the bed." Allen said, sticking his tongue out at Kanda and activating his Innocence.

Kanda readied himself for another fight but soon relaxed. There was no point wasting his energy. He would get the beansprout back in some other way. A plan was already forming in his mind. Allen immediately became suspicious, but brushed it aside. He just wanted to get back to the Order as soon as possible.

"I'm going to go ask some of the villagers about the creature." Allen announced.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?! I'm fine on my own!"

"Ha! Not likely. That thing took 12 finders. What chance does a beansprout like you have?"

"Whatever! Come if you want!" Allen yelled, annoyed that he had so quickly lost the argument.

After wandering around town for little more than an hour, both Kanda and Allen realised how stupid they really were.

* * *

"Supervisor?"

"Yes Reever?"

"Do you know where the report the finders sent us is? The one about the mission Allen and Kanda are on?" Reever asked. He had been looking for that damn piece of paper for the last three days.

"That one? It doesn't exist." Komui bluntly replied.

Reever's jaw hit the floor.

"DOESN'T EXIST?!"

"Yep!" Komui grinned at him.

"WELL THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF SENDING THEM ON A MISSION THAT ISN'T REAL?!"

"Can you keep a secret Reever?" Komui asked before leaning into Reever's ear and telling all.

* * *

Allen and Kanda walked back to the hotel feeling very stupid and _very_ pissed off. It was getting late and all the walking around and their anger at Komui had worn out them out.

Allen flopped onto the King-sized bed and crawled lazily under the covers.

Meanwhile, Kanda attempted to make himself as comfortable as a person can be whilst lying on the floor.

Both of them soon fell asleep.

Apparently.

Kanda had secretly been planning to jump Allen soon after he was asleep. It was payback for having to sleep on the floor.

He was about to make his move when the sound of rustling sheets stopped him.

Allen couldn't stand it much longer. He was struggling for control. Having Kanda in such close proximity to him made his heart beat at a million miles an hour.

It wouldn't hurt if he just kissed him would it?

Kanda was fast asleep, no one would know.

Resolving to satisfy his desire, Allen crept out of bed.

After checking Kanda was asleep (faking it), Allen leaned over and rested his lips gently on Kanda's.

His desire suddenly grew stronger and the kiss deepened.

But Allen pulled away, shocked, when he realised that Kanda's lips were kissing him back.

He glanced at Kanda's face. Only to find his dark, seductive eyes looking right at him.


	4. Stars don't even matter

This contains an attempt at yaoi. Yes, you can flame me if you think it's crap but at least give it a shot.

I don't own D-Gray Man. If i did Kanda would be topless a hell of a lot more and i would kill off all the charaters i don't like. Like Road... It's probably a good thing that I don't own D-Gray Man

* * *

Allen's brain barely had time to register that Kanda was awake and staring straight at him, before being pushed onto his back

Allen's brain barely had time to register that Kanda was awake and staring straight at him, before being pushed onto his back.

Kanda had him harshly pinned down against the ground.

Allen could see it in Kanda's eyes.

He wanted it too.

But _he_ wanted to be seme.

There was no way Allen was going to let Kanda fuck him. Not a chance in hell.

As Kanda leaned down to kiss Allen again, Allen grabbed the opportunity.

He pushed one knee between Kanda's legs, making him moan into his mouth.

Allen grabbed a hold of his shoulder and rolled over -dragging Kanda with him- so that he was now above Kanda.

Allen attacked him. Nibbling at his ear, moving his hands slowly down Kanda's body.

_He's trying to distract me!_ Kanda realised.

As angry as he was about it, he discovered that he actually _liked_ having the younger boy in control.

He gasped as Allen's hand started massaging his inner thighs.

Allen made swirly patterns with his fingers up Kanda's thighs until he reached the top. Then he deftly removed Kanda's pants and underwear, exposing his growing erection. Kanda blushed furiously.

Allen found this rather funny. Sensations he had never felt before swept over his body. He _enjoyed_ being in control. He _liked _seeing Kanda squirm beneath him.

Still smiling, he took off his own pants and underwear.

"Oh fuck." Kanda managed before Allen thrust suddenly into him, making Kanda shout in pain.

"Dammit beansprout! You couldn't have warned me?"

"I thought you would like it rough." Allen whispered into his ear, teasing him.

Kanda grumbled. He was right.

Kanda had thought it would hurt and it did. There was something beyond the pain, every movement Allen made inside him sent an unnatural pleasure shooting through him. He could feel the heat growing.

_Oh no_. "Beanspr-"

Too late. Kanda came all over Allen and himself, he flushed with embarrassment. Allen just smiled.

He bent down to lick Kanda's lower body, cleaning it in the process. Kanda could barely stop himself from laughing. He hated to admit it but, it tickled.

Allen licked his way up to Kanda's neck, planting kisses on his jaw line.

"It's Allen." he whispered.

The words sent tingles up Kanda's spine.

Allen kissed Kanda's lips, pushing his tongue against his mouth. When Kanda stubbornly refused to open his mouth, Allen thrust into him over and over again, making him moan. Kanda could feel himself hardening again.

Allen took the opportunity to invade the older boy's mouth, running his tongue along the inside walls.

Kanda could have died from the overload of pleasure.

Allen chuckled and pulled out of Kanda.

Kanda was exhausted. He fell asleep for real this time. Allen shifted some of the hair that clung to Kanda's face, and then he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kanda woke up feeling embarrassed. He shifted a little, only to flinch from the raw pain of his ass.

He rolled over to see Allen on the other side of the room, dressing.

"Going somewhere beansprout?"

"Hmm? Yes. Breakfast!"

"I don't think so." Kanda moved quickly so that Allen's wrists were now bound together behind his back.

"Oh come on Kanda! I'm hungry!" he yelled, tugging at the bonds.

"Not until I get my revenge." Kanda whispered.

_Oh crap_

THE END –

* * *

No, I am not continuing this story. I give you fair warning. I have a tendancy to end all my stories on this way so that you can make up how the rest of it goes yourselves.

-huff-

Glad this chapter is done and the story is over. I squirmed the entire time while writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Extra

**People begged me for Kanda's revenge on Allen and Komui's demise. I got inspiration and started writing this little extra chapter. And this is IT. There are no more chapters after this. Partially because i've used up all my inspiration. Partially because I don't feel like adding anything else to this story. I'm happy the way it is. If you don't think so...that's your opinion.  
But I hope you like it.  
Lots of love, Emma **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man. And don't remind me! **

* * *

Allen and Kanda managed to limp their way back to the train station that afternoon.

"Shit, this hurts!" Allen complained.

"Shut up beansprout. That's not going to make it any better." Kanda said once they were on the train.

"Whatever. It still hurts." Allen pouted. "We are not doing that again for a month. Got it?"

"Sure. As long as I get to be seme."

"Ha! Like I'm going to let you shove your dick up my ass again!" Allen yelled, terrifying the food cart lady who was passing by their carriage. She flushed a deep red, squeaked in terror and fled, leaving the food cart behind.

"Excellent! I haven't eaten all day! No thanks to you." Allen turned and scowled in Kanda's direction.

"Don't look at me like that. You could have eaten back at the hotel."

"I couldn't move until half an hour ago! And then we had to catch this train!" he yelled between shoving whole chickens into his mouth. Allen's face was turning red because he was so worked up. And it was turning Kanda on.

Kanda pushed the food cart out of the way before Allen could reach for more food and straddled him.

"You want to do it now?" Kanda whispered seductivly in Allen's ear.

Allen shivered and turned even more red, but had the piece of mind to push Kanda off and yell at him again.

"NO! No no no no no! My butt still hurts from the last time! NO." Allen said firmly.

Kanda huffed. "Spoiled all my fun."

"…"

Allen reconsidered the benefits. "Okay, one more time." he relented. "But I get to be on top."

"You know what beansprout? I've suddenly lost interest." Kanda said smugly, returning to his usual asshole self.

Allen scowled again. Two minutes passed and their stop came. They walked back to the Order without looking at each other, and they both marched straight into Komui's office.

Komui gave an audible gulp. "Heh…so…um…have a nice time?" Komui spluttered awkwardly.

Both boys readied their weapons. Komui yelped and ran out of the room, Kanda and Allen right behind him.

"The 7th Commandment! Thou shalt not kill! Um…love thy neighbour!...Thou shalt not commit adultery?"

Komui ducked just in time to see Mugen narrowly miss the top of his head.

"HELP!"

**-End-**

* * *

**This time, -end- means THE END.  
...**

**I hope. **


End file.
